The Flame Of The Woman
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: There were two things Vegeta was sure of: 1, He and Kakarot were the last two full-blooded Saiyans alive. 2, His family was his whole world. Little did he know, one of those truths wasn't as true as he had been led to believe...
1. Chapter 1: She lives

There were two things Vegeta was sure of: 1, He and Kakarot were the last two full-blooded Saiyans alive. 2, His family was his whole world. Little did he know, one of those truths wasn't as true as he had been led to believe...

It happened late one night after dinner. Bulma was helping Trunks with his homework while Vegeta watched silently from the background. He had just finished another grueling workout and decided to reward himself with a beer. He patted the little boy's head as he walked passed the kitchen table, making Trunks grin. "Hey, Dad. Mom said if I can get my homework done before the hour is over, you'll take me out and train me." After the Majin Buu fiasco, Vegeta had worked harder to prove that he loved his family... In his own ways...

"She's right." He sat at the table and looked over what Trunks was working on. He could speak the universal language, but he couldn't read or write it a bit so the prince handed the boy his paper. "How much have you got left?" The former prince smiled at his wife. Once they were all brought back to life and things returned to normal, he had taken her as his bride. And he had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life.

"Just a few more problems. I'm a little stuck though." Trunks bit his lip. Bulma had walked him through every problem and told the boy he needed to do at least three on his own. The last three.

"You can do it, Trunks, you got the other problems easy enough. Just do what I showed you, you'll be fine." Bulma grinned. She brushed her bare foot against Vegeta's thigh before resting her feet in his lap. The man reached under the table to give them a gentle squeeze.

"I'm trying." Trunks huffed before grabbing his pencil and working out the problems the way his mother had shown him. Vegeta relaxed in his chair and was about to take another sip of his beer before Bulma took it from him. The jerk hadn't even gotten her one, it was only fair that he shared.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening, Vegeta was jerked back by some invisible force and knocked on his back. Both Bulma and Trunks cried out as they rushed to him. Vegeta just pushed them away before blinking and staggering to his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine... I just..." The prince opened the sliding glass door to the balcony and stared at an empty space in the night sky. A star shot passed it and as if controlled by something, he took off after it, ordering Trunks to stay behind.

Vegeta followed the star to it's landing point and growled at the smoking crater. He saw an old Space Pod, similar to the one he used to fly in. The main difference was The Royal Saiyan Family's Crest emblazoned on the side he could see _'Death To The Cold Ones'_ was written in his native language around the pod door. So naturally the prince slid down the slope to see who exactly was in it. It was a female. Bloodied and bruised on life support with a squirming bundle in her arms. It was obvious by the muffled cries that it was a baby.

Opening the pod door, he checked the woman for a pulse. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Her pulse was weak and thready, barely there. The baby was wailing though so Vegeta took it in one arm and held it close to him. Something soft and warm wrapped around his wrist as he tried to get it to stop crying. A tail... A Saiyan tail? The woman had one too so Vegeta hefted her over his shoulders in what the humans called a 'Fireman's Carry.' Who was she? Who was this baby? He would take her home and get his answers.

The flight home was short and Trunks was already asleep. How long had he been gone? Vegeta took the woman and the now-sleeping baby to Bulma's lab. She would be there. She was always there when he wasn't home. His wife gasped and helped him get the woman into the bed she kept down there.

"Vegeta, who is she? What's going on? Is she why you left?" Bulma asked in a hushed voice as she hooked the woman up to a few machines. Vegeta nodded and kept the baby close. Turns out, it was a boy. A boy that looked as strikingly familiar as the woman herself. "Did you even think about the risks of bringing her here? What if she's evil and wants to kill us?"

"She's not." He took one of the bloody rags. "I need you to do me a favor, Bulma." Vegeta handed it to her. "Compare her DNA to mine. See if there are any similarities." Bulma nodded and got to work. Vegeta followed her to the computer. "She's weak, but the child is not. His power level is very similar to what mine was the first time I came to Earth."

"How is that possible? How is a baby that strong?" Bulma asked as the computer ran the strange woman's DNA against the known sample of her husband's.

"I don't know. Most Saiyan babies are rated on their power levels as infants. He would be an elite warrior or a threat that needed to be eliminated." The woman in the bed groaned and rubbed her face, pushing the oxygen mask off her face. Vegeta stared at her as she sat up and removed the wires monitoring her heartbeat. Bulma hid behind Vegeta as the woman staggered to her feet and growled.

"Give me my baby." She grunted and approached Vegeta as proudly as she could. There wasn't much of a height difference between them, but the moment she realized who Vegeta was, her tail swished and she bowed to him. "Prince Vegeta... I never... Sire..." It was clearly hard for her to remain conscious so Vegeta crouched in front of her.

"Who are you? Are you a full-blooded Saiyan? And what of your son? Why did you have my family's crest imprinted on your ship?" he asked as he handed her the sleeping infant. The woman sat on the ground and nodded as she played with her baby's tail.

"Sire, you don't... Recognize me?" She asked in confusion. "I'm... I was the leader of the rebellion against the Cold Ones. We wiped out the last remaining members of their race the same way they wiped out ours. We fought for the King and you yourself, knowing Frieza had taken you hostage... Raised you as a dog of his military. You, Commander Nappa and the grunt Raditz. Our squad has been watching your fights closely..." the woman smiled down at her son. "I thought of naming him after you, the twin brother I lost to the monsters... But I've grown to love the name Zenkai"

Bulma and Vegeta shared the same expressions of shock. "Y-your twin brother? Vegeta is your brother?" Bulma asked as she sat in one of her work chairs. The woman nodded with a soft smile as Vegeta remained silent. "And you killed off Frieza's race? You've been watching Vegeta and the others? How?"

"This." The Saiyan pulled off a wristband and handed it to the blue-haired human. "Our team was small, but strong and smart. We managed to use what the Cold Ones had collected of your data and tracked it. The last fight I witnessed firsthand was against Broly and Paragus... I was in their castle the entire time..."

"Princess Suika died decades ago, we were still children." Vegeta growled. "There's no way you're her." He thought this was too suspicious. How could she possibly be alive? And the planet she was referring to was destroyed by Kakarot when Broly became too much for them to handle. Saiyans could only survive a short time in space without dying.

"Tarble was alive. Exiled because he had no power level to speak of. I was sent away by our mother before the King had his meeting with Frieza. She told me the safest planet to go to and I did. I met up with the others she had sent there... Her personal guards, remember them? They trained me, taught me everything I needed to know... When we got word of the planet's demise, including everyone on it, I was devastated. Just a child, you know? We knew it wasn't a meteor, it was Frieza. We had a man on the inside. He kept us off Frieza's radar long enough to keep us alive. And as I grew, I became the leader of the rebellion due to my birth-line. There were five Saiyans in total, two more when we met up with Paragus and his son Broly."

Bulma handed the woman something to drink as she and Vegeta listened. To the prince, this still sounded made up. How had he not been informed? How had they lived so long? "Are the others still alive?"

"No. The fight was long and hard... The only reason I made it out alive was because this little one here. He's every bit his father's son." Suika smiled down at her little pricnce as he sucked his thumb.

"Who is his father?" Vegeta asked as his sister fixed the blanket the baby was wrapped in.

"Broly."

"Broly is dead, we killed him years ago." Vegeta growled. Suika just chuckled and shook her head. "What's so funny?"

"Broly is very much alive."

* * *

It had been a week since Suika made her first appearance and she wasn't adjusting to human life at all. She had been wild for years and couldn't handle the day-to-day. Bulma gave her a small capsule house and helped her move to the middle of the wasteland in which the Saiyan had landed. The only ones that knew of her and her son were Vegeta and Bulma. Suika, just like Vegeta, would stare into space for hours every night. When Bulma suggested removing her and the young Zenkai's tails, Suika had been so offended. Tails were just as much a symbol of honor as they were a fallen race. Still, the two women became friends and Bulma visited her often.

"You should meet Goku, he's a Saiyan too." Bulma suggested as she and Suika sat outside the little house.

"Kakarot? No... As much as I would love to, I'm waiting for Broly. He's... He's out there. And he wouldn't be too happy if Kakarot were my friend." The women watched the Saiyan boy crawl around and play in the dirt. He loved the open air as much as his mother did.

"You love him, don't you? But from what Vegeta and the others said, he was a monster with no self-control." the human frowned.

"Yes and no. I do love him, he's my _Gendan_, my life-mate, and he doesn't have self-control when it comes to his temper, but when he's calm, he's the sweetest, most gentle man there is. It just doesn't take much to get him riled up. And that's what I love about him. He's a true Super-Saiyan. Fighting is all he knows. But he was there with me when I gave birth. You should have seen him with our son, Bulma, he was so protective."

"Yeah? Vegeta would never admit it, but he would sneak into Trunks' nursery when he was a baby and just watch him sleep. I caught him a few times on the baby monitor and I could stay up too to watch him watch Trunks. He would tell him stories about the king and their race. He would even talk to him in what I learned was your ancient language." Bulma picked up baby Zenkai when the boy put a handful of sand in her boot.

"Long, long ago, when a female gave birth, the only one that would help her deliver was the father. And really, all he would do was clean up the baby and hand it to her. But things changed when the Saiyans grew attached to technology. The infants were removed from the mother as soon as possible to prevent bonding and... I'm so glad I never had to experience that. You can't carry your child for a year and six months without getting attached in some way. Humans are weird. Both the mother and the father raise their little ones to be... Medics or scholars, never fighters. I feel like... I want my Zenkai to be the best fighter there is, but I want him to make friends and have people that will stand by him no matter what. Very much like the group you told me about."

"Well, we can have a party. I can introduce you to all our friends. Trunks isn't the only kid in the group. There's Gohan, Goten and Maron as well. Maron's the youngest, she's three, but I know everyone would welcome you with open arms and even help you raise Zen here." Bulma played with the boy's long hair and he loved it. He babbled happily and leaned into it.

"Zen... I like it, it's a nice version of his name, makes him sound less like his father." Suika took the boy and tossed him into the air. "Do you think the old man... Roshi? Roshi would be willing to train Zen the same way he trained Kakarot? Kakarot is the second strongest in the universe, I want that for my son."

Little did Bulma know, Suika had stolen one of the radars the human mentioned. It showed her where the Dragon Balls were. And according to Bulma, they could grant any wish imaginable. Suika had collected three already. She wasn't collecting them to make a wish, she was collecting them to hide them. They were all buried just a few feet away from the house. The Saiyan didn't like the idea of that kind of power. Especially after learning that Frieza had planned on using them to make himself immortal. It was terrifying what some beings would do to be the strongest. Paragus used mind control on his own son and tried to make him his living puppet. Suika didn't hear Bulma talking. She was too busy staring up at the clouds as they rolled by.

"You are stronger than my brother." Suika said after a moment, completely changing the subject. "The children we bear resemble the stronger parent. That is why my son looks so much like his father. There's almost nothing in his physical appearance that is mine. I'm very happy about that, though. His father is so beautiful, even when powered up as the Legendary Super-Saiyan."


	2. Chapter 2: A quick flashback

_Standing atop a frozen lake, Suika waited for the larger Saiyan to join her. "Are you scared, Broly?" the former princess asked as he stood in the snow, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't be scared, I'm here." she slid to him and took his hands._

_He had been traveling with her band of rebels ever since she found him floating in space. He had yet to speak, and Suika was okay with that. She had met him before, seen what he could do with his power. That was exactly what her crew needed. Broly let himself be pulled onto the ice, Suika holding both his hands in hers. The others were crowded around a fire, trying to stay warm. She just laughed and pulled Broly out into the middle of the ice._

_"We should explore this planet, huh? We've been here a few days and so far nothing has happened. I wonder if there are any survivors." Suika pondered as she pulled the much larger Saiyan around. This planet had been under the control of the Planet Trade Organization until the Saiyan Rebellion arrived and took out the last of Frieza's loyalists. It was great. They didn't even need to use the full moon to do it. They actually... They didn't do anything. Broly did all the work for them. "Will you come with me, Broly? I'd hate to go alone, what if there's a survivor I can't beat?"_

_Broly nodded and let her pull him all the way across the ice. Suika waved to the others and smiled. As they tromped through the snow. She tightened her tail around her waist in an attempt to warm her core. It wasn't that bad, they all wore thick clothes they had stolen on another nameless planet that was once under the rule of Frieza and his organization. Traveling the galaxy was a lot more fun than just sitting around training or fighting goons still hanging on to Frieza's reign. As they walked, she held his hand. "Aren't you cold?"_

_"No, not at all." Broly only spoke when they were alone. Suika always felt so honored when he did. Because wow, he had such a beautiful voice. "Are you?"_

_"A little, yeah, but it's not that bad." she shrugged. When the stronger, taller Saiyan wrapped his arm around her, she looked down. "Thank you, but you don't have to keep me warm. We're Saiyans remember? Warm-blooded."_

_But Broly just kept her close as they continued to walk. He looked so serious all the time. But Suika understood that. So she wrapped an arm around his waist and hummed. The affection between them must have seemed odd to him because that was when he pulled away. As they walked through the snow and Suika admired the coldness, she didn't notice that it was too quiet. They couldn't hear any animals, any of her friends... Broly didn't consider the other Saiyans his friends. He didn't even consider Suika his friend, but she had saved his life and nursed him back to health all by herself. He owed her._

_"Hey, are you listening?" Suika asked as she tugged his long hair to get his attention. "I asked you if wanted to go for a flight?" she was already leaving the ground, hovering just a few feet above. "As fun as walking is, we can fly. Why not use it?"_

_Broly nodded and rose as well. They took off together and Suika spiraled around him, laughing as they rose higher into the air and flew around. The former princess took both his hands as she flew higher into the air, pulling him with her. Once they were far enough away from the others, Suika hit him with a few little love taps. She even hit him with a small ki blast. It was like prodding a sleeping bear. It was dangerous, but Suika wanted a spar. As strong as the others were, she had been a lot stronger. It was never fun anymore._

_"Come on, Broly. Just a little game, what do you say?" She was careful with where she hit him. It was mostly the shoulders and the chest. It worked though and soon enough, the much stronger Saiyan hit her back and almost knocked her out of the air. She grinned and took off higher, making sure he was chasing her by throwing a few weak blasts back at him. The former princess dodged a few blasts before falling back and punching him in the face._

_It didn't do too much but Suika slugged him again. Broly hadn't even powered up that much. He was in a more... Restrained form of his Legendary Super Saiyan stage. She wasn't afraid as he grabbed her by her ankle and threw her hard toward the ground. Suika just barely managed to keep herself from crashing into a snow bank. The female landed on her feet and pushed herself back up._

* * *

_Suika panted and held her scarf to her bleeding face. Broly had worked her over and stood over her. "You win, you're a hell of a lot stronger than I am. Help me up?" she extended a hand and waited for Broly to help her up. He didn't do it though. Instead, he started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Suika asked as she pushed herself up and followed after him._

_Broly didn't answer. He just kept space between them. Suika didn't like it, she chewed her lip and rushed so she could take his hand. "Broly, are you okay?" He pushed her away and took off right after making eye contact with her. Suika gave him a moment before going off after him as well. "Don't ignore me!" she shouted before diving down to a small cave where Broly was hiding. He was curled up around himself, clutching his head._

_"Leave." He snapped at her. The princess huffed and entered the cave. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. The man stiffened but after a short while, he relaxed and Suika even wrapped her tail around his arm._

_"Hey... What's wrong? I thought we were having fun..." Suika asked as she looked up at him. She was still battered and bruised because of their little sparring match but it didn't bother her._

_"I hurt you... If I didn't stop, I would have killed you. I wanted to see your blood pooling at my feet." he admitted. "You saved me and I wanted to kill you."_

_"Hey, that's okay. Everyone wants to kill someone some time." Suika shrugged and moved closer to him. It felt colder in the cave than it did outside. Broly looked down at her and she smiled at him before he surprised her with a soft kiss. The former princess had not been expecting it at all._

_"Sorry." Broly murmured and stood before leaving. Suika huffed again and got up as well._

_"Hey, I'm going back to camp." Suika called as Broly walked away from her. He waved her off so she left him. She didn't want to but crowd him. If he needed her, he would know where to find her._


	3. Chapter 3: New Moon

Suika rubbed her face as she watched Zen pick up another snake. He was trying to eat them all and at this point, there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was a little monster, growing in his teeth. When the baby bit into it, the snake bit back and he threw it as hard as he could, sending the snake flying. Suika knew it was wrong to laugh, but she did. The baby looked so offended so the mother picked him up and kissed the bite, thankful it wasn't poisonous. He could handle the poison but that wasn't the point. He held her shirt tight as she rubbed his back. "It's alright, little one. The snake just scared you, you'll be okay."

He whined and clutched her tighter. "Are you hungry? Mama has some meat leftover from that nasty dinosaur that tried to eat us." The baby perked up at the chance for some meat to chew on. She carried him into the house and sat him in the highchair Bulma had given her before going to the fridge and getting a slab of cold meat and cutting it in half. She had made sure it was cooked because meat like that didn't last long if left uncooked. Giving it to her baby, she pulled off a small piece and ate it with a smile.

There was a knock at the door and it confused the Saiyan. Who would possibly be visiting them? Bulma and Vegeta just came in on their own. She went to the door and opened it, confused to see a man in a yellow suit with scars on his face. "Can I help you?"

"I uh... I'm Yamcha. I'm an old friend of Bulma's. She didn't tell me you were living out here, I got it from Trunks, her son. I didn't believe that Vegeta had a sister so I had to come meet you myself." He extended his hand a little nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Yamcha." Suika smiled and shook his hand. "I certainly wasn't expecting a visitor today, I would have worn something less revealing." Suika, despite all she had seen or done, was a relatively nice woman. Nothing like her stick-in-the-mud brother. "Come on in. Sorry it's a bit of a mess. Like I said, I wasn't expecting visitors." Yamcha was surprised by her kindness but entered when she invited him in. "Trunks is a good kid, nothing like my brother was at that age, but I guess that's what happens when he has a mother like Bulma."

"Yeah, he is." Yamcha admired her long, tan legs as her short dress moved with each step she took. "He's my godson, actually. I get to watch him a lot when Bulma gets too busy with her new inventions." The human noticed the way her tail stuck out and bit his lip. "So, have you experienced our full moon yet?"

"No, not yet. I know what happens then and I'm not really ready to corral an out-of-control baby when he's a Great Ape." Suika cleaned off the kitchen table and invited Yamcha to sit. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to drink? I've got beer and this stuff Bulma called bourbon. It's surprisingly good."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry or thirsty right now. But I'll take you up on that offer later." Yamcha sat across from her and smiled at the baby chewing his meat. "Wow, he's adorable."

"Thank you." Suika grinned. She knew her son was cute, would grow up to be a real knock-out. "Are you a fighter too? Bulma said you retired, but then again, it's impossible to retire once it's in your blood."

"Oh, yeah. I don't participate in any serious fights anymore, but I still train. The bad guys that come around are way too tough for me nowadays." Yamcha admitted. "You're a fighter too, right? We could... Spar some time if you're interested." Yamcha didn't know that when a man challenged a woman to spar in the Saiyan culture, he was basically asking her to settle down with him. Which made Suika blush and look down. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No, no. It's just... I haven't been in a real fight with anyone since before Zenkai was born." She admitted it. "But I would love to some time, once I get to know you better." He was weak, clearly not strong enough to beat her in a match of any kind. But what was the harm in giving him a shot? He could surprise her for all she knew.

"Oh, okay. I'm totally okay with waiting until you feel ready enough." Yamcha didn't know a lot about how Saiyans worked, but he wanted to learn. Vegeta would never talk about it and Goku was clueless.

"I appreciate it." Just the thought of sparring with him was... Itching in her blood. "When we do though, no super powers. Just physical combat. Think you can handle punching a girl?"

"I don't know, probably if you don't use your feminine wiles on me." Yamcha was only half-joking. Fighting women was never his thing. But Saiyans were a fighting race. She could handle it.

"I don't even know what that means." She shrugged with a smile. "So I won't do whatever that is."

* * *

Hand-to-hand, Yamcha was a surprisingly good fighter. Just like Bulma, he stopped by often and Zenkai was quickly warming up to him. The human loved her son and it was amazing. Suika almost couldn't believe it. But then again, maybe it was because Zen didn't have a real male role model. Suika and the human male sparred often and when not using her powers, they were almost evenly matched. But one time, she had him pinned and he bit her. The Saiyan woman jerked away, face almost scarlet. "What the hell was that for?" his teeth marks were still there imbedded in her shoulder and it wasn't fading the way it normally would.

"Sorry." Yamcha sat up from the dirt. "I didn't mean to bite you, are you okay?" Normally he never bit people. It was a cowards way of fighting.

"No, no, I'm alright." Suika waved it off and smiled at him. Once Yamcha was standing, she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. The Saiyan was grinning and before she knew it, Yamcha had them rolled over so he was on top of her.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded and pushed Yamcha off, flipping him over her head and jumping to her feet.

"I'm fine, Yamcha. Show me what you've got." She crouched into a real fighting position and waited. He took an odd stance before saying something about wolves? Suika wasn't expecting the barrage of punches that actually managed to send hurt her. When he howled and headbutted her, it actually sent her back a few feet. "Wow, that was... Wow." Suika sat up and licked her bleeding lip. "Be a gentleman and come help me up."

Yamcha took Suika's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." he wiped blood from her forehead where he had managed to open an old scar.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did." Stupid Yamcha had been visiting her every day for over a month and she was growing way too fond of him. She had a mate and here was this human, making her feel things she wasn't supposed to feel. "You're a lot stronger than I am when it's just hand-to-hand." she took his hand and pulled him inside. "How about that drink? I could use it."

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna be sore for a weak because of the way you fight." She handed the human a beer before going back outside to sit in the warm sun. Zenkai was playing in the dirt as they sat there. but when he realized the adults weren't playing anymore, he crawled to Yamcha and demanded to be pulled up into his lap. So the human did as the infant wanted and messed with his hair. "You want to fight some time too?" he asked.

"That move you used on me... The wolf thing..." Suika stared a moment at Yamcha. "Will you teach it to Zen when he gets old enough?" she asked.

"The Wolf Fang Fist? Yeah, I'd be honored to teach Zen anything you want me to. I was trained by the same guy that taught Goku, and he's the strongest on the planet." That really got Suika's attention.

"Really? Wow, can you teach him everything you know? I can teach him simple stuff, but I want him to get the same physical training Kakarot got." Suika was excited. "It won't be long. When he's old enough to walk on his own, he'll be old enough to train. Bulma told me that Kakarot's eldest son Gohan was trained out here somewhere by a Namek. And that's so... Wow..." The Saiyan woman grinned as she sipped her beer.

"Yeah, sure. I can be his mentor. It'll be fun, right buddy?" Yamcha held the boy upside down as they looked at one another.

"Yeah!" Yamcha almost dropped Zen when he said his first word. Both adults jumped up and Suika hugged him tight.

"Say it again, Zenkai." She took him and tossed him into the air.

"Yeah!" he giggled. What was the big deal? It was just a word. His parents used them all the time. It was about time the boy started himself.

"I told you Saiyan's grew rapidly." She buried her face in her son's hair as Yamcha hugged them both. "This is so great."

"Proud of you, buddy." Yamcha played with the baby's hair and Suika gave the human a smile. Yamcha had been the one to get him to talk. After almost three months on this planet, her boy was going to be a year old and no matter how much Suika herself tried, she never got Zenkai to talk. But here was stupid Yamcha, the stupid human that had accidentally marked her and got her son to talk.

"Hey Yamcha I was wondering..." Suika handed the boy over to the human. "Do uh... Do you want to spend the night some time soon? The new moon is coming and I could use someone to spend it with." she offered. "I was going to ask Bulma and Vegeta to take Zenkai anyway..."

"Um... Yeah, sure. I'd love to spend the new moon with you." Once again, Yamcha had no idea what that meant to a female Saiyan.

* * *

"Okay, so just make sure he gets asleep around sundown. It won't hurt him to stay up late, but I don't want to get him in the habit of staying up just yet." Suika handed Zenkai to Bulma the morning before the new moon.

"Sure, sure, not a problem. You two have fun, okay?" Bulma winked as she took Zenkai and his overnight bag. Zuika blushed with a smile and kissed her baby.

"Behave, okay? Don't give your auntie and uncle too much trouble. Mama will be back to get you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Zen didn't really know what it meant, but he hadn't been away from Suika for longer than the few hours it took her to sleep. She would be back for him though, that was instinct for him to believe.

Suika climbed into Yamcha's car and they took off. Aside from the ride to Bulma's it was the first time she had been in such a vehicle. It was so exciting too. Yamcha had a feeling he knew what would be happening, there was only one real reason a woman would drop her baby off over night when a man was staying with her. And Yamcha was totally okay with it.

When they got back to her little house in the wasteland, Suika got out and took off. "Hurry up, Yamcha!" She was running and waiting for him to join her. "There's this spot I want to show you!" The Saiyan's tail swished playfully as she waited for him. The shorts resting at her hips made the human grin. As much as his mind wanted him to run after her, he suddenly felt shy for some reason. When Suika stopped and pouted, he smiled and waved.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" The human called before running after her. Yamcha knew Suika was in love with someone else, he didn't know who, but that her heart belonged to whoever Zenkai's father was. Until that man came back into her life, he was willing to play 'Daddy' and fill that void as best as he could. Because what was the harm in having a little fun while he could?

Suika pulled Yamcha close and dragged him as they continued to move. The human almost had a hard time keeping up. He was focusing on her thighs and her waist. What an amazing body... Suika stopped short after pulling Yamcha through a tight cropping of rocks. "This is it." It was just a small pool, big enough for the two of them. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah, I agree. You know, all the times I've been out here and passed over this place, I've never seen it." Yamcha looked around with a smile of his own.

"I found it by walking, I never looked for it when flying over, but I like it." Suika surprised Yamcha by stripping down and slipping into the pool. After a few moments of staring at her naked body, he took off his clothes and climbed into the water. With the way the sun had been over it, the pool had been heated enough. "This water is so amazing." she sighed and leaned against him.

Yamcha blushed hotly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're weird, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Suika asked as she looked up at him, tail wrapping around his waist as best as it could.

"Well, you know..." he shrugged and smiled. "I just didn't think that you were all that interested in me. That you were still holding a candle for Zen's father..."

The female Saiyan nodded and repositioned herself so she was straddling Yamcha's lap. The sudden change in position was all kinds of surprising to the human. "I kind of am, but it's been since Zen was born. I'm almost convinced I'll never see him again. And if I had to choose a new father for my son, I would want it to be you. He really likes you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Yamcha asked as his hands went down to her hips below the surface of the water.

"I like you, I think you're kind and you care about what happens to me and Zenkai. It's not every day that a female Saiyan finds a male willing to help her raise a child from a previous mating." Suika wrapped her arms around Yamcha's shoulders. "I care about you more than I thought I would when you showed up at my doorstep. You're handsome and strong. And I like the way your hands feel against my skin..."

* * *

As the sun rose, Suika licked her lips and sighed. Her body was healing slowly, but it still ached. Yamcha was laying with her and their clothes were still by the water. She pushed herself up and smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his face. "Hey, are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alive." he grunted. "That was... Wow..." Yamcha smiled as he watched Suika stand and hunt for her clothes.

"I agree." she tossed him his pants. "We have to get dressed, Zenkai is waiting for us at Capsule Corps." Suika stood and stretched. "He's been there long enough and I'm sure he's bouncing off the walls waiting for us."

Yamcha got dressed and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Do you want to drive or fly?" He didn't tell her that Bulma had a big party planned out for their group. It had been a year since the defeat of Majin-Buu and the world was put back into balance. So they all wanted to celebrate.

"I think you should drive, it'll be easier for us to get there." Her joints in her back popped. "Because I'm so tired that I think I'll just fall out of the sky."

"We can't have that happening." Yamcha laughed. He led her to the small capsule house she called her home and his car still waiting for them. "Do you want to get changed? Showered or anything?"

"No, I'm good." Suika slid into the car as she waited for Yamcha. He fixed his clothes again before getting in the driver's side. Yamcha started his car and took off toward West City and Capsule Corp for the surprise party.


	4. Chapter 4: Partying

Suika stared in confusion at the amount of people. She had never seen so many strangers excited to meet her. The one that truly caught her attention though, was a tall man with wild hair. That was Kakarot, she would know his face anywhere. He looked just like his father. Suika extended her hand and smiled weakly. "Hello, Kakarot. It's nice to meet you." Bulma handed Suika her baby back and she cuddled him.

"The pleasure's all mine, Bulma told me all about you the night you got here." he admitted as she shook her hand. "You and this adorable little guy here." Unlike his father, Zenkai wanted nothing more than to play with Goku. Goku took him and gently threw him in the air, catching him before handing him off to Yamcha when the little monkey saw him.

"I wondered why you hadn't come out to meet me yet." Suika watched as everyone buzzed around. "I thought you'd come the night I got to Earth." Yamcha was showing off Zen like he was his and wow... it made the Saiyan proud. Humans were weird but the ones she knew, all two of them, were pretty great.

"I wanted to, but it wasn't easy getting away from my own family." Goku pointed to the woman and the two boys that looked just like their father. "So is it true what Vegeta said?" he asked, turning serious.

"About?" Suika knew what he was talking about but he would wait until Kakarot came out and asked outright.

"That Broly is Zen's father?" he asked as he shifted his feet.

"Yeah, that's right."

* * *

Suika laughed as she actually danced with Yamcha. The music was loud and she was genuinely happy with these people. They had been there for hours, talking and telling stories. And even listening to the ones she had to tell. They had been drinking too. When the old man called Roshi 'accidentally' groped her butt earlier, she let it go. Because she was a princess and at a young age, she had learned that she was supposed to respect her elders and not beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Hey, Suika, look this way!" Bulma called. With a smile on her face and Yamcha in her arms. A light flashed in front of her, shocking her a little.

"It's just a camera, relax." Yamcha murmured as they made their way to a table to sit down for a while. The younger kids, including Zenkai, were all upstairs in the house part of Capsule Corp, worn out and asleep.

"What does it do?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"It takes a picture, like the ones we saw in Roshi's book earlier." he explained. Suika nodded and accepted that answer. She hummed along to the music and relaxed in her chair. "Are you ready to go home, you look tired."

"No, I'm okay." Suika nodded. "I just need a few minutes to relax." she smiled and held his hand under the table. Suika looked around at the others. They were all happy. Even Vegeta. Was this what planets were like before... Could Planet Vegeta be as peaceful as this planet? She doubted it. "Excuse me a moment." The former princess excused herself before going over to her twin and linking her arm with his.

"What?" he grunted, not pulling away as she apologized for taking him away from his wife.

"I just want to talk to you." Suika led him outside to the night.

"Talk about what?" Vegeta leaned against the wall. He was trying to hide it, but he was still happy.

"I love this planet, Vegeta. And our race is growing!" she was grinning ear to ear as she took his hands. "The half-Saiyans are fantastic. You and Kakarot are doing a great job raising them."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." he managed to crack a smirk despite the feeling his had in his gut.

"I'm actually really happy and you are too. I feel it." She rested her forehead against his, thankful they had their mother's height. "I know you how you feel about Yamcha and I know I haven't been here long enough to really know what humans are like, but he makes me... When he and I are together, just talking, I forget about Broly... I forget about the pain you and I have both been through." there were very few twins born to Saiyans, and even fewer that looked alike. Suika was thankful for that too, thankful that she didn't look like her brother.

"You want to be with him?" Vegeta gently shook his head back and forth, rubbing their faces together. "I won't give him too much shit on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You don't get knocked up." He lost his smile as she pulled away.

"Lucky for you, it hasn't happened yet. But if he wants a child, I won't say no. Because that's one more being with Saiyan blood." Suika smiled though and brought a hand up to rest on her brother's face. "Before you get angry, I know he wants at least one. He loves Zenkai already and according to Bulma, even most human men won't help a woman raise a child that doesn't belong to him."

"I know, but if you do get pregnant..." Vegeta didn't actually know what to say. He could tell her no, that he wouldn't claim the child as family. But he just got Suika back into his life. He wasn't about to push her away over something as stupid as a baby. "It better look like you."

Suika chuckled as Vegeta took her hands and kissed her palms. "Yeah, of course. I'm stronger than Yamcha, remember?"

"It's impossible to forget." he let her hands go. "Do you want to-" his eyes drifted to the sky and he grinned. "Turn around." Vegeta pointed at a little red dot in the distance.

"What is that?" She didn't need to squint, she could see the light just as clearly as if it were the light of the sun.

"Think about where it's located." Vegeta was smiling for once, not his usual smirk. Suika's tail twitched as she thought about it.

"Vegeta, that's not possible. It was blown up." She was frowning and that was when it was obvious they were twins.

"I know, but it takes a long time for light to reach Earth. Especially the distance between our planet Earth." It was like their old home was still there.

Suika hugged her brother tight. "Thank you. This planet is all kinds of amazing, and this is one more reason to stay."

"So you were planning on leaving?" Vegeta asked. Suika nodded.

"I had thought about it, yeah. But after everything that's been happening, I think I'll stay." After all, it was looking more and more like Broly was dead.

* * *

**Short chapter, it'll pick up pace soon. This is my first AN in a while so... Wow.. Hi guys. There are a few of you following and reading and I super appreciate it. If you have any comments or feedback, please, please feel free to tell me what should/shouldn't be changed. I love talking to readers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

The full moon was fast approaching and Zenkai refused to go to sleep early. Despite everything Suika and Yamcha tried, he wouldn't go to sleep. "You need to leave, Yamcha. I don't want you to get hurt tonight." It had been a while since she had experienced the full moon as well. She needed it, it itched in her blood.

"I'm not going anywhere, Suika. You and Zen are my family and I'm not going to leave just because you turn into giant monkeys." he smiled. The human had tried convincing the woman to remove the infant's tail, that it would grow back, but she wouldn't do it.

"Yamcha, just go." Suika demanded. "If you care about us, just... Leave for a little while. It's not that hard to do. You can come back in the morning." she smiled at him though and held his hands. "The sun is almost down, the moon will be out soon. Take the house and go, okay? But don't go too far because I'm going to need clothes in the morning."

"I... Alright..." He knew he wouldn't be able to fight with her. She was too stubborn to fight with. So Suika stripped Zen out of his clothes, despite the struggle, and handed them to Yamcha.

"Let Kakarot know that whatever power he feels out here, we're fine and he should stay away." She kissed her human with a smile. "You have your car, right?"

"Of course." Yamcha smiled as he took a pack of Capsules from a storage drawer in the living room. Once outside, the Saiyan princess stripped down so she was just as bare as the infant in Yamcha's arms.

"I'll have my wits about me, you know." she smiled. "I can keep a Saiyan baby having a tantrum in check. Because even though we're the same size when transformed, he's still my baby and I know how to take care of him." Suika took the boy back and before she knew it, their little house was gone. With another kiss from Yamcha, she walked away with a whining Zenkai in her arm.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and both Suika and Zenkai had transformed into their Great Ape forms. She kept him from wrecking everything by letting him beat her up. It hurt, he was a lot more powerful than she was, especially in their current forms, but Suika didn't stop him. She didn't even fight back. She would look like hell when the sun rose and they returned to a much more normal appearance. The mother grunted as her son almost managed to knock her back off her feet. She gripped his wrists in hers and held them as she spoke, trying to get his attention. "Zenkai, my sweet, please try to control yourself." The voice was much deeper, it didn't even sound like Suika's normal voice. "It's Mama, my prince, it's Mama. Zenkai, focus on me, okay? Focus on my voice."

It took a lot, but it slowly worked. Suika managed to get Zenkai to stop thrashing and fighting. She smiled and when he sat down, she went behind him and rubbed his back. Anyone witnessing two giant monkeys in such a state had to have been all kinds of shocked and confused.

When the sun finally rose and they reverted back to normal, Suika was bruised, battered and exhausted. Zenkai was asleep in his mother's arms, curled up like nothing happened. She kissed the top of his head as she sat in the dust and waited for Yamcha to return. The human arrived shortly after they did with a few new bumps and bruises of his own. "How close did you stay last night?" Suika asked with a frown.

"Close enough to keep an eye on you two." he smiled and sat next to her. "That was crazy. The last time I saw a Great Ape, it was Goku and he was all kinds of out of control."

"Well, Saiyans are taught how to control their rage at a young age. And I plan on teaching Zenkai. That way if he gets older and finds a mate of his own, he can just go away on the full moon, not remove his tail." Suika leaned against Yamcha and yawned. He held her close and kissed her.

"Let me get up, I have to set the house back up so we can go inside and go to sleep." Like Suika and Zen, Yamcha didn't sleep the previous night. He had made sure his little family was okay. The mother nodded and pulled away from him. Yamcha set the house back up in it's original position and picked up Suika so he could carry her and Zen inside. The idea of marrying her and carrying her over the threshold like this caught his mind but he wondered if she would be okay with it. She had claimed to love Broly and yet here she was with him. What if she changed her mind if she found someone new?

Laying her and Zen down in the big bed, Yamcha took off his pants and jacket so he was in just a tank top and boxers, before crawling in and curling up with them so he could sleep.

* * *

Suika groaned as she woke up and rubbed her face. The curtains in the bedroom were opened, showing the Saiyan that the sun was setting, that she had slept all day. Yamcha showered her face in kisses, causing Suika to giggle. "Yamcha, no, we'll wake Zen- Where is Zen?" She sat up and looked around.

"Relax, he's in his crib." Yamcha kissed her again. "He woke up after a few hours, wanted to play and then he went back to sleep just a little while ago."

"Alright." Suika returned his kisses and laid back into a more comfortable position. She pulled Yamcha over her and wrapped her legs around his waist. The human rocked himself against her, creating friction between them. There was a knock on the front door and Suika whined. "Why is someone here? It's so late." Suika pushed Yamcha off her and pulled on one of his long-sleeved shirts. She padded to the door and opened it.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Bulma smiled and let herself in.

"No, no... Not really." Suika huffed and plopped down on the couch. Yamcha didn't bother putting on normal clothes when he heard Bulma's voice. "What's new?"

Bulma chewed her bottom lip. "Vegeta and I got into a big fight."

"What? Why?" Yamcha asked as he sat next to Suika. The princess kept tight lipped as she waited.

"Um..." Bulma chewed her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant... And I didn't exactly tell him. He found out through ChiChi..."

Suika started to laugh before hugging the human woman. "That's great! Congratulations, Bulma."

"Thank you, but he got mad at me, saying that I was supposed to tell him first. And I meant to, I just couldn't figure out a good time when neither of us were busy." Bulma returned the hug.

Yamcha shrugged. "You could always shut off the gravity in his training room and when he comes out to fix it, you could apologize and tell him what you just told us."

"No way, he started the fight. If he wants to apologize, I'll listen. But in the mean time, hell no." The human scoffed.

Suika grinned and nodded. "Good. It's his job to apologize. He knows how important you are to him, why not ignore him for a few days? He'll come around, I know he will."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for coming by so late, it just happened and I needed someone to talk to." Bulma stood. Suika stood as well and walked the other woman to the door.

"Come back any time you need us, we're family, Bulma, and family sticks together." They hugged and she let Bulma go. As soon as the woman was gone, Suika turned back to Yamcha. "She's going to have a little girl, I'm sure of it."

"A girl? What makes you think that?" He asked as he hugged her close. The princess just shrugged. She couldn't explain it, it felt like she would have a girl. What she didn't say was that she knew Vegeta would become putty in this baby's hands. "Do you... Do you want any more kids?"

"I've thought about it. And I don't really know. I mean, I would like a couple more, but only when Zen is a little older. I don't want to overwhelm him right now. That was his first official transformation last night. Maybe once he gets control of himself, yeah. I would love to have another child. What about you? Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I like kids and I've always wanted to have a family." he picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom. "But only if you'd be willing to do it, you know? I mean, I don't want to put you through that if it wasn't something you really wanted." Yamcha laid Suika on the bed and kissed her lips again.

This was a man that loved her unconditionally and they hadn't even known one another that long. In some of the books Bulma gave her, the stories talked about princesses and knights in shining armor and true love. The prince would fight a terrible monster, save the princess and they would live happily ever after. But Suika wondered what the stories would be like if the princess had chosen to love the monster? What then? Would her knight let her go if the monster came calling? If her monster hadn't been killed off, had just... Disappeared somewhere? What if _her_ monster came back? What then? Would Suika have to make a choice between Broly and Yamcha? She wouldn't know what to do. She genuinely cared about Yamcha, he was so important to her. But Broly... Suika had loved Broly from the moment she laid eyes on him. The princess pushed the human off her. "I'm sorry, I... I have to go... Please don't follow me." she got up without listening to Yamcha, put some pants on and flew out the window.

* * *

Suika chewed her bottom lip as she sat alone in front of a frozen lake. The princess was completely unaware of the cold. There was something about this place... It reminded her of the first time she and Broly sparred. He had really done a number on her and she loved it. She loved knowing the one she wanted was strong enough to defeat her. She pulled her knees to her chest and waited for something to happen. Maybe she could have an epiphany and realize what was best. Was it what she wanted? She always knew she was betrothed, but that man was long dead. When she was younger, she thought maybe she would have to worry about what she wanted and what was best for her kingdom. Suika never thought she would have to even think about choosing between a human and a Saiyan.

The princess scrubbed her face with a handful of snow and stared as the moon shone down on the lake. Suika smiled and stood. She slid across the ice a few times the way she had the first time she and Broly kissed. After a few spins, something caught her attention in the moonlight. Something gold and glittering. Hey, maybe some idiot human accidentally dropped something gold down here and she could keep it for herself. Finders keepers, right? The princess focused her ki and used it to melt the ice. After what seemed like forever, she had made a hole big enough for herself. But the gold was behind her and she was upside down. The princess grunted and climbed out of the hole before slipping back in feet first. She looked around and paled at the sight in front of her.

Suika couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she curled in around herself. She didn't know it, but her power level was skyrocketing. She was... Terrified. What could she do? What should she do? A voice caught her attention and she let out a pitiful cry.

"Suika? Hey, what is it?" Goku appeared above her. Like a lost, scared child, she extended her hands and he took them. Kakarot held her close and she buried her face into his warmth. "Suika, what happened?"

"Get me out of here." she croaked and looked up at him. "Please, Kakarot." In that moment, she wasn't the strong princess, the one that had led a small band of rebels against an empire and won, she was a woman who had lost everyone she ever knew and loved at a young age. She was vulnerable and weak. Nothing like the power surrounding her as they took off into the air. The farther they got away from the hole she had made in the lake, the calmer she had gotten. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I know this cool thing called Instant Transmission. I can teleport to anywhere in just a blink of an eye. Want me to take you home? I'm sure Yamcha is worried sick about you." Of course everyone knew about her and Yamcha. How could they miss it?

"But I'm not that far from home, am I?" she asked and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. As a matter of fact, it didn't really make sense as to why they were in a snowy area and she lived in a wasteland. "Where are we, Kakarot?"

"We're way up north, almost on the other side of the world from where you live... Suika, how did you get out here without realizing it?" Goku asked as he focused on Yamcha's ki signature.

"I flew off without thinking... Yamcha must be so mad at me... I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was weird and took off." Before she knew it, her breath left her and they were standing in front of her little house with Yamcha inside pacing. Suika gasped and looked up to Goku.

"Instant Transmission." He was surprised by the hug, but he gladly returned it. "If you ever need me, you know how to get a hold of me, now. So... You know."

"Thank you, Kakarot. I see now why everyone adores you." She held him by the face and sighed. "I'll give you a shout out if I ever need you again." With that, Goku was gone and Suika was headed back inside.

Yamcha pulled her close and kissed her. "What happened to you, Suika? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

The princess hadn't noticed it until then, but there was... There was a resemblance between Yamcha and Zenkai. Suika grinned and kissed Yamcha hard on the mouth. "I just needed a moment to myself." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Not too tight, though. She had learned humans were a lot weaker than Saiyans and she needed to be gentle.

"A moment? Suika, you were gone for seven hours." he murmured and led her to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee.

"Seven hours? Really?" Suika was shocked to hear Yamcha say that. But it made sense. She had lost complete track of time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you so much."

Yamcha handed her a warm mug. "I called Bulma and Vegeta first, to see if you had gone there. But they said they hadn't seen you. I'm just glad you're okay." he offered her a smile as they sat at the table and sipped their coffee. The sun would be up soon.

"Where did the night go?" Suika asked as she watched the steam swirl from her mug.

"You spend most of it off in your own little world." her lover told her. The princess nodded. Yeah, that was true. And if she hadn't seen what she had seen, she probably would have stayed gone a lot longer. "What were you even doing?" Yamcha asked.

Suika set her mug down. "I was thinking about our lives and where we're going. What if we decide we don't like how it's turning out? I know each and every being thinks they can choose how they want their life to go, but there's only so much you can do before fate steadily guides you where it knows you should be."

"Where is this coming from?" Yamcha asked. He had no idea what had gone on while she was gone, but he really wasn't liking it. It worried him. "Suika, if you're not happy with me, I want you to tell me, okay? I don't want you to keep me around out of pity or to keep your bed warm."

_"What?"_ Suika's eyes widened in shock. "No, it's not like that at all. I want you to stay. You're so wonderful and I enjoy all the time we spend together." she took Yamcha's hands in her own and kissed his scarred knuckles. "You make me so, so happy. And maybe some day, if you'd have me, I wouldn't mind being your wife."

The human's eyes widened and he grinned. "Really?" He asked. Because sure, he had girls, but never ones that wanted to live with him and marry him and have a family with him. They were all quick flings.

"Of course, really." Suika leaned across the table and kissed Yamcha with a smile on her lips. "Yamcha and Suika Sunatozoku. It's a little long, but I like the sound of it." She had no idea that he technically had no last name, and that the last name he had given people was made up. But even so, Suika liked it. It did sound good to her.

"And what about Zen? Would you let me adopt him so he has my last name?" Suika pulled back and thought for a moment.

"I don't know... I mean... What would my brother say?" With that said, Suika's smile only grew. "Of course I would let you. We wouldn't be a proper family if we didn't all have the same last name." At least that was how the books went.


	6. Chapter 6: Flashing back

_Suika laughed as she was pelted with another mud ball. At nineteen, she considered her as free as she could possibly be. After all, she and her rebellion were still on the run from a mad man. But the princess threw a mud ball back at her friend and he ducked. The wide smile on her face fell instantly when the gooey glob landed on someone else. She ducked down and pretended she wasn't there as the young man stood up and wiped the mud from his hair._

_"Suika, Shin... Is there a reason you're playing with mud? After all, you're not children anymore." he grunted. Suika pointed to her friend before taking off running for the adults before Karon could retaliate. But Karon used his speed to get in front of her. The princess fell backward and paled. "Suika, you're a princess, not a commoner. You shouldn't be playing in the mud like Shin."_

_"Hey!" Shin pouted. "I'm not a commoner; I'm the son of an elite!"_

_"So? You're just like a child." Karon grunted as he picked up the struggling princess._

_"You're not that much older than we are, Karon. You just think you're so special because both your parents are still alive." Suika squirmed and tried to break free from his grasp. She even beat on his back in an attempt to get him to let go. "I am your princess, Karon I demand you put me down!"_

_"Alright." he smirked before throwing her forward into the lake. The Saiyans had found a completely uninhabited planet far, far away from Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. The scouters were packed up, they weren't wearing armor and they were even smiling and laughing like they weren't in the middle of a war. Suika had cried out when she landed in the water and popped out to face him. The mud was mostly washed off and her light brown hair was sticking to her face. "You look good, princess."_

_"You're an ass, Karon!" Suika jumped and wrapped herself around the man's back, soaking the back of his outfit. "You're a big baby and sometimes I don't even know why we keep you around."_

_Karon laughed as he walked forward. He was taller than Suika, but not nearly as tall as his parents. And they were the same age. He knew his mother would lecture him like crazy for what he was about to do but he knew it was worth it. Suika was biting the other Saiyan as he walked to the mud pit and she didn't even notice until he turned around and fell in back first._

_The princess cried out and tried pushing him off her. "You stupid brat, your body's crushing me!" mud was getting everywhere but that wasn't what she noticed. She noticed the way he rolled so he was facing her as he kept his weight strong on top of her. "Get off!" Suika struggled. Apparently the idiot was a lot heavier, a lot stronger than she was._

_"What are you two doing?" A woman's voice sounded above them. "Look, this little romance was cute when you were younger and you were betrothed, but that ended a long time ago." Karon rolled off Suika and looked up at his mother._

_"What romance? He's a jerk who's mean to me. You should punish your son, Meng." Suika sat up as well and crossed her muddy arms over her chest._

* * *

_Watching the others train was nice, especially given Suika's condition. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body and rubbed her nose. For the first time in her life, the princess was sick. She didn't even know she could get sick. After all, Saiyans had super strong immune systems. She grunted when Karon flew passed her head, his body lying motionless behind her. The man groaned in pain and slowly staggered to his feet. "Hey, Suika. Feeling better?" He asked as he lay next to her and stared at the sky._

_"No, Karon." Suika didn't even look at him; she was trying to ignore him as best as she could. It was a week after his mother mentioned the fact that they were betrothed and it seemed like Karon was trying to get close to her. "Go away." She didn't like him like that. He was like her brother, it was weird._

_"What? I'm not allowed to hang out with my fiancée?" That was when Suika glared at him. "There we go! Now you're looking at me." Karon grinned. He thought he was getting through to her, getting her to want to be with him. Because it wasn't about what he wanted. She was the princess and if she didn't want to marry him, they wouldn't be married. Sure, that meant Karon was missing out on being a king but... He could wait. She would crack. After all, he was handsome, charming and nice to her._

_"I'm not your fiancée so get away from me." Suika snapped at him. "Meng! Get Karon away from me before I break his tail off." the princess stood and dropped the blanket on top of Karon so she didn't have to look at him as she walked away._

_Shin stood next to his friend and looked down at him as Karon propped himself up to look at Suika. "She loves me." Karon grinned up at Shin. Shin sighed and shook his head before patting other Saiyan's shoulder._

_"Suika doesn't know what love means. She likes most of us and puts up with others, but she doesn't know what love is." Shin walked off and followed Suika so they could talk to one another._

_Suika was sitting on the edge of a high cliff as the breeze blew through her hair. They hadn't explored at all but she assumed this planet was uninhabited aside from the animals. After all, they only got weak power levels when they used their scouters. It had to be the wild animals. Shin sat next to her with a smile and gently nudged her. The duo had so much in common. After all, her brother and his father were Frieza's underlings. Not that he really cared, after all, he never really knew his father all that well. The man was always busy with the royal children and not his own._

_"Hey, Shin. What's new?" Suika asked when she realized he was there._

_"What's this planet called again?" Shin turned to face the princess._

_Suika looked down at the bright green grass below them. "I don't know. I didn't pay attention to it when Meng told us where we were going. But it's a nice planet. The air is clean, there's no one here but us and it's completely out of Frieza's way. We could easily use this planet to repopulate or something." The princess never talked about that. She only cared about getting her brother back and killing Frieza._

_"After we kill Frieza, that is, right?" Shin asked as he followed Suika's line of sight._

_The princess nodded. "Of course, Shin. I'm not an idiot. Us going after that lizard and the rest of his race was my idea. Why would I give it all up to become a mother?"_

_"Does this have anything to do with Karon trying to get close to you?" her friend asked. Suika looked up and nodded again._

_"It's my job to give in and step up as queen if Vegeta can't be trusted when he get him and Nappa back. But I don't even like Karon that much. He's a friend, but I have no desire to mate with him. It's... It's actually kind of gross." Suika sighed. "It's my job to have the strongest children."_

_"No it's not. Suika, the old ways are dead. You're not your father; you don't have to think like that. And since when do you care? I mean, you never have before. If anything, you hated the idea." Shin shook his head. "And who knows, you could find someone you love that doesn't have anything to do with the Old Ways."_

_Suika nodded and laid back to look up at the sky. "Why not Radditz? He's with my father and Vegeta on Frieza's main ship. He's someone you don't know anything about. For all you know, he could be your special one. You could fall head over heels in love with him. Because if you of all people ever settle down, it better be out of love. If it's not, I will personally find you and beat you senseless." Shin's words made the princess grin. She dove at him and hugged him tight. "Suika, you know I don't like females, get off me." Shin whined and shook his head. "Please? This is really weird..."_

_Suika laughed and pulled away. "You're so weird, you know that?" she asked before sneezing and whining. "I hate this. I hate being sick. As nice as this planet is, I'm not going to be getting sick often." She huffed and shook her head._

_"Well, I told you not to play in the rain. You know nothing about the rain here, for all we know, you could have been poisoned." Shin smoothed out his suit._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. It tasted like regular water to me." The princess shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."_

_"Well it clearly wasn't a good idea." Shin replied, causing Suika to roll her eyes._

_"Yes mother." She curled up tight and bit her lip. "Karon's an ass. I don't like him, he's stupid and he smells bad."_

_"I know, I know. You know he's just messing with you, right? He's not really interested in you like that."_

_"He's not?" the princess asked in confusion. "How could you possibly know that?"_

_"Why do you think it took us so long to find something to eat last night?" Shin asked with a smirk._

_"Ew, Shin. Really? You and him? You could do way, way better."_

_"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to do better. He's surprisingly cute and he has a really nice butt." Suika rolled her eyes again at his comment._

_"I don't need to hear that, Shin. You're both like my brothers."_

* * *

_Suika sat surrounded by children and told them stories of the rebellion's adventures, each one hanging on to every word she said. It made her happy to know she could bring them peace. If only for a little while. There was a war brewing and these children were starving. Being a princess, it was her job to help the poor. So while she kept the children distracted, the rest of her troops and the parents of the children were working on making a huge feast._

_Frieza's troops were on the way to exterminate these people and it genuinely upset the princess. These were good people. A little weird looking, but good. When a little girl climbed up into her lap, Suika held her close and continued to tell of their adventures. Who knew, maybe someday these sweet little children would be freedom fighters? That would make the princess happy._

_Once the food was ready and the natives sat down to eat, the Saiyans went off a little ways to talk of the battle plan. They couldn't just take Frieza's minions head on. After talking about it for hours, they came to the agreement that Suika would take the children and take them underground, make sure they stayed hidden. She would be their last line of defense in case anything happened to her friends and the adults._

_"There will be death tomorrow, but for now, we let the little ones think that nothing bad could possibly happen to them while we're here." Suika smiled at the large tables full of food and the people surrounding them, eating as much as they could. "Are the adults ready to fight? Have you shown them what to do against a gun?"_

_"Yes, princess, they have weapons and are ready to use them." Meng nodded._

_"Good. Then for now, you all should go feast as well. You'll need your energy too. Just make sure the children all eat their fill." The princess smiled at her friends before walking in a different direction._

_A little green-skinned girl with wild black hair, the one that had been sitting in her lap, got up from the table and ran after Suika but the princess didn't notice. She took the Saiyan's hand, making Suika smile. "Aren't you gonna eat with us?" she asked._

_Suika crouched and wiped the food from the girl's face. "No, little one, I'm not hungry. I was planning on going for a walk."_

_"I'll go with you." she grinned. "I'm Rae, by the way. I'm glad you're here." the children had no idea what was coming. They didn't even know they were going to be taken away in the morning._

_"Me too, Rae. Me too." Suika picked her up and held her on her hip as she continued walking. "Why don't you go eat with your mommy and daddy?"_

_"I don't have either of those, it's me and my big brother." The little one said. The princess smiled and nodded as they walked around the main street of the small, pathetic town. It wasn't even a town, it was a bunch of shacks all put together to show some sort of order._

_Suika sat on a large rock. "I don't have parents either. All I have are my friends." she chewed her bottom lip and smiled at the girl in her lap._

_"Will you be my new mommy? You're real nice and awful pretty." Rae asked with a smile and held on to Suika's armor._

_"I don't know, Rae. Maybe I'll talk to your brother about it tomorrow." she tried to smooth the girl's dirty hair and even picked out a leaf that had been buried in there for Suika didn't know how long._

* * *

_Suika had scouted late in the night for a place to hide the children. She found a large cave that was hidden by trees and after going in, she decided that it was a perfect location to keep them all in check and defend them if needed. The adults weren't that strong, but neither were Frieza's men. Not the ones he was sending out, anyway._

_When the sun came up, the Saiyans rallied the troops, mothers kissed their children and told them to listen to the nice princess and sure, some had to be dragged away from their mothers, but most children went with her to the large cave. This was something that was easily handled by her team alone so Suika wasn't worried, she just needed to keep the children out of sight and quiet in case there was more than one soldier that went off scouting for more towns. Joke was on him because there weren't. The Saiyans had found these people by mistake._

_Suika kept them all entertained by telling them more stories. She needed to make a few up, but she did indeed keep them busy. They didn't even notice the noise from the village. Or the fact that Rae had gone missing. Suika had been told to wait there until Meng came form them and even though she wanted to fight. Suika knew that it was important that she stay hidden. Because if she was caught or seen by Frieza's men, Frieza would be told about it. And then there would be a bounty put on her head and he would kill her himself._

_The princess laughed and smiled as the kids told her stories of their own. After what seemed like forever, Meng appeared and even though she was a little beat up, she wore a huge grin. Suika stood and smiled. The two women ushered the children out and back to the village. The adults were all alive and nursing their wounds. As soon as the kids saw them they ran to them and it made the princess grin. There was one young man though, looking around for someone. When he called out her name, Suika paled. Where was Rae? She looked for him as well before Shin got her attention._

_He was holding something wrapped in a dirty blanket and Suika could feel her heart slowing down to an almost stop. She took the bundle from Shin and held the little girl close. "She ran out before we could stop her and she got caught in the crossfire..." he explained as her brother ran up to them. Suika was gentle as she gave him the child's lifeless body. The princess couldn't help but reach out and move Rae's hair from her face._

_"I'm so sorry, I whould have been watching her closer." She bit her lip and sighed. "I never meant for her to get hurt."_

_"Leave." Rae's older brother replied. "Leave this planet now before you bring more of Frieza's men here. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you all myself."_

_Suika nodded and raised her hand. "Meng, Karon, time to go!" The others looked up and she waved to all her Saiyans to join her before walking off._

_"Suika, what's going on? Why are we leaving so soon?" Karon asked._

_"We've been banished." Was her only reply as she went to their ships. "Get in and let's go, okay? No more questions."_


End file.
